La demande en mariage
by Tobi-Sempai
Summary: Lorsque Orochimaru prend efin son courage a deux main pour demander Sasuke en mariage, ben cela donne une histoire humoristique et très legerement yaoi.


La demande en mariage

Auteur : Masashi Kishimoto

Manga : Naruto

Genre : Humour et légèrement yaoi

Disclamer : Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à son auteur (ben tient 1er nouvelle)

Voici un pitit one shot écrit par moi et un camarade alors qu'on s'ennuyait un lundi après midi en cours de français.

* * *

-_Sasuke, veux-tu m'épouser?_ Avait murmuré Orochimaru à l'oreille de celui-ci

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune Uchiha tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

_-Enfin, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment,_ lui avait-il répondu d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Il était vrai que depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke au repère d'Oto, Orochimaru avait tout fait pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci (diner seul à seul, bain ensemble et autres...) mais ce fut en vain. Alors un matin, il se décida enfin de se jeter à l'eau.

-_Alors, que décides-tu?_ Dit-il en susurrant.

_-Je le veux mais que dira ma famille_ **(en l'occurrence le frère qu'il est censé haïr.)** Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante, le rouge lui montant aux joues **(filles dans le publiques: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...).**

Orochimaru passa alors une main dans les cheveux couleurs jais de son protégé, puis répliqua d'une voix pleine d'assurance:

_-Je saurai convaincre ton frère._

Sasuke releva la tête, les lèvres entre-ouverte et les yeux mi-clos **(filles dans le publique: REKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA).** Orochimaru n'ayant pas fait attention à ce que désirait Sasuke, partit d'un bon pas le laissant planté là comme un idiot.

_**2heures plus tard : Repère de l'Akatsuki**_

-Ding Dong!! "Vive l'Akatsuki!!"

_-Merde, c'est qui qui à mis cette sonnerie pourrie._ Demanda Kisame dont il ne restait que deux pions sur le plateau d'échec alors qu'Itachi avait encore tous les siens. _Veux-tu aller ouvrir s'te plait?_ avait poursuivi le requin avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

_-Ok j'y vais. C'est qui?_

_-Ton futur beau frère._

_-What's? Oo_

Pendant ce temps, Kisame remettait tous ses pions sur le plateau.

_-Laisse tomber, c'est Orochimaru_

_-Aaaaaaaaah..._ **(Il pensait avoir entendu autre chose)**

Il le fit entrer puis, il détourna son regard vers son adversaire. Il bougea le seul pion que lui avait laissé Kisame, met ce dernier échec et mat. Ne supportant pas d'avoir perdu, il fit une syncope.

_-Bon résumons. Tu veux épouser mon frère et pour cela, il faut mon accord. _

_-Oui_

_-Qu'aimes-tu particulièrement chez lui?_

_  
__-Son corps...euh non ses yeux. Oui c'est...C'est ça, j'aime ses beaux yeux ténébreux._

_-Humm...ok. Avait dit un Itachi perplexe. Et quels sont projets pour l'avenir?_

_-Mes pro...nos projets? Prendre possession de son corps...euh de son cœur, oui je veux être dans son esprit et l'aimer comme mon propre frère._

_  
__-What's?_

_  
__-Oublie la fin et même le début. Alors, tu es d'accord?_

_  
__-Bon très bien, j'accepte_. Répondi Itachi avec un profond soupir car il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

Durant toute la conversation, les membres de l'Akatsuki les avaient observés de leurs éternelles discrétions (ben oui ce sont des ninjas. Ils étaient cachés par des coussins pour bébé à 2mètres d'eux).

Quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent (C'est Orochimaru qui portait la robe de mariée) et tout les membres de l'organisation y était convié.  
Ils ont fait la fête jusqu'au lever du soleil et, durant la cérémonie, Tobi qui n'avait rien comprit à la situation demanda Deidara en mariage. Celui ci n'ayant supporté cette (stupide) déclaration, explosa une partie de repère (faut dire qu'il était bourré)

Bref la suite vous la connaissez, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant... Non en fait car étrangement Orochimaru et Itachi moururent dans un intervalle réduit (1) et Sasuke disparut sans laisser de trace.

NB : (1) Il suffit juste de lire ou regarder l'anime (Naruto Shippuden) pour comprendre ce que je veux dire.


End file.
